


Dive deep and see what will happen

by Mifrifi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere down in the sea there is a kingdom called Erebor. It´s beauty is amazing. It shines through the sea and you can see it even if you are many miles away. All mermaids and merman are proud to be part of the kin which lives there. They are rich, beautiful and popluar. Everyone wants to be part of it and the king is generous and he has three beautiful children. The crown prince Thorin, his younger brother Frerin and his little daughter Dís. They have lost their mother long time ago, but that was never a reason for them to fail. </p><p>But there are also many secrets behind those walls and many are terrible. Fear and terror widespreaded once the warriors of Erebor in the sea before they had peace. Sadly that mostly everyone forgot the things of the past. They forgot the pain and screams of all who are different to the breed of Erebor... they forgot what they´ve done. And now... nearly 150 years later some breeds are rare or totally eradicated.</p><p>But sometimes someone finds something which belongs to the past and sometimes it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing? Can I come with you?" Dís looked to her brothers. It looks so sweet how she tries to swim as fast as her brothers. "No, you have to stay in the palast! Here you are safe and you wouldn´t like it. It´s a boy thing!" Thorin smiles and stroke over the cheek of his sister. His deep black fin is majestetic and fits him very well. "But I want to come with you!" Dís is stubborn. Just like her brothers, but she is too young. "I promise you, next time you will be by my side. Then we will do something alone without our stupid brother Frerin!" Dís looked to Frerin and smiled. "Sounds good!" said Dís and kissed Thorin´s cheek and after the promise of her brother, she swam back into the palast.

Thorin smiled and looked to Frerin. "Really?" asked the young brother of Thorin and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and now... shut up or I will use you as food for the sharks!" Thorin smiled and with this big black fin he swam past his brother.

"Now come... we want to see something from the sea. It was after all your idea to swim around!" Thorin looked to the guards and said to them, that they would be back in few hours. "What? Hey... wait for me!" Frerin looked after his brother and tried to be as fast as he is, but Thorin is too fast for him. "Let´s see who´s faster!" said Thorin. "That´s unfair." Frerin grabbed Thorin´s fin and pulled him back and smiled. "Now it´s fair!" he said.

...

"Thorin... I know this question isn´t something for you... but do you know where we are?" Frerin looks around. "We swam over hours and now we are in a corner of the sea, which I don´t know!" Frerin is worried. Thorin looks to him. "Oh, I don´t know where we are... we are... in the sea?!" answered Thorin and smiled idiotic. "No really? We are in the sea? Let me say something, too! We are mermans!" laughed Frerin and looked around. Here was nothing. Nothing. Just rocks and a deep trench.

"Oh look!" Frerin swam to a trench and looked down. He never saw something like that before. He just knows them out of fairytales. Their father always told them that trenches like this are dangerous. They are deep and you will never know what´s down there. Thráin always said, that it´s a stupid idea to swim over one, but Frerin is curious. Too curious.

"Hello!!!! Is somebody down there?" Frerin smiled. He waited for an answer, but he got nothing. The silence around them was oppressive. "What do you think is down there? A sea monster?" asked Frerin his brother and looked to him. "Oh please... you know that sea monsters are just something out of a fairytale!" Thorin swam to his brother and looked down. The trench was creepy. He doesn´t wants to be here.

"Let´s swim back. I don´t like it here. And you shouldn´t look in that trench! You don´t know what´s down there!" Thorin turned around. "Aha... so you believe that there is something?" said Frerin. "Are you afraid?". "N-No I am not! But I know that we shouldn´t be here!" Thorin took Frerin´s hand and wanted to swim back to the palast, but Frerin shook his head. "Oh no... We will swim back later... at first I want to see what´s down there!" "Are you insane?" asked Thorin. "No... but..." Frerin stopped.

"I bet with you, that you are too afraid to swim into the trench and stay there for a minute!" Frerin smiles. "We don´t have time to play silly games!" answered Thorin. "Oh that´s not a game... it´s a bet... but I see the little cry baby is too afraid. It wants to swim back to daddy and wants to cry!" Frerin laughs about his brother and that is something what Thorin makes angry. "Okay. Okay. I will do it! But then we will swim back!" Thorin rolled his eyes and looked once again down in the trench before he swam over the trench and looked to his brother. "Is that really necessary?" "Yes, and now do it! Or I will tell Dwalin that he has a little cry baby as best friend!". Thorin swallowed and looked around. Maybe someone was in the near, but they are alone. Once again he looked to his brother.

He took a deep breath and swam into the trench and stayed there. He waited there and closed his eyes. He doesn´t wants to see the darkness. Maybe this is the stupidest thing ever, but it helps him to survive the minute in the darkness of the trench before he could return.

"Okay... I´ve made it! And now shut up!" Thorin swam out of the trench. He could see the light of the sea and looked around. Under him the darkness of the trench and around him the lovely deep blue of the sea. He sighs. But then he realized something very important... his brother Frerin was gone. "Frerin?" Thorin looks around. "Where are you? This isn´t funny!" Thorin shook his head.

" **FRERIN!** " screamed Thorin and suddenly something pulled him down. Again in the darkness of the trench. "AAH!" he screamed but then he saw that his brother was the one who made this. Frerin laughs and looks to his brother. "Oh you should see your face! That´s just amazing!" he smiles. "Oh go away, idiot!" Thorin´s angry and pushed his brother to the side. "Oh don´t cry, little prince!" Frerin sticked out his tongue, but right after that he said: "I am sorry, dear brother. I don´t wanted to make you angry! Let´s swim back. We are already too far away from home and I don´t think you will find the way back home alone!" said Frerin. Thorin snorts. "I CAN find the way back home. Alone! Without you!" Thorin hates it when Frerin does that. He knows that he has a bad sense of direction and that was something he hates, but for Frerin it is always something for a joke. "Come on! I don´t want to get in trouble because of you!" said Thorin and wanted to swim, but something was different.

Frerin´s smile disappeared. He shook his head and tried to say something but for many seconds he couldn´t say something. "Thorin... b-behind you!" whispered Frerin. "Don´t move!". "Oh no... I will not believe you! Let´s swim back to the palast, now!" Thorin wanted to take Frerin´s hand, but in that moment Frerin pushed his brother to the side and something big swan past Thorin and bite into Frerin´s body. Everything what Thorin could hear is Frerin´s painful scream. Through the thrust he is a little bit lost and his head hurts. He couldn´t see what attacks them but after a while he sees that Frerin is in big danger. He wanted to help him, but all the time the big thing pushed him to the side with his huge fin. "Frerin!" Thorin tries to take his brother´s hand but again something pushed him away. Frerin´s screams are terrible but suddenly it was quiet. Too quiet.

Thorin looks to his brother. Everywhere is blood and then he sees the body of this brother and how it glides into the darkness of the trench. "Frerin!" he looks up and now he could see what attacked his brother. It was a big white shark. And now Thorin is his next victim. The shark came closer but Thorin was too fast for his first attack. Immediately he turned around and swam after his brother into the darkness of the trench. He wanted to grab Frerin´s hand to bring him back to the palast so that he healers could do something for him, but he lost him in the darkness and because he saw nothing he hit his head again and again against the pointed rocks of the trench and lost for a moment his consciousness.

....

"Ah... my head!" Thorin looked around. It is terrible. It hurts so much and the worst thing ever he is alone, he couldn´t see and he doesn´t know where his brother is. The water down here in the trench is cold. It is difficult to move because the cold paralyzed him too much. " **FRERIN!** " Thorin screamed into the darkness. Again hit Thorin his head against the walls of the trench. Without knowing it, he swam deeper and deeper. Now he would never get out of here. He would starve down here. "Frerin... please! Come back. I said it once before... that isn´t funny! We need to swim back!" Thorin laid his hand at the wall and moved back because there was something. It was slimy and it still stucks on his hand... but that doesn´t matter. Is brother was important. "Frerin... come back!" whispered Thorin, but nobody could hear him.

He is alone.

Desperate, he pressed himself against the walls of the trench. He simply forgets that there is something disgusting but his head is empty. And the cold rocks and sea calms him down a little bit. Suddenly he could feel something at his arm. He jerks back, trying to see something, but to no avail. He moves back and suddenly someone is behind him.

" _Can I help you?_ " Thorin looked over his back into the darkness of the trench and saw nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo looked up. He heard someone. Someone said "Hello!" and asked if someone is down there. Well, here are many. They live down here. It´s their home and someone wants to know it. Bilbo was always different. Others of his breed are very shy. They don´t want to know what´s up there. They don´t want to leave their home and they don´t want to know why they live in the darkness of a trench. Bilbo looked around. He could hear someone. He looked around. Nobody is in his near. They don´t want to be in Bilbo´s near, so he swam up. He just wanted to see who´s there. And why they are screaming.

He nearly reached the middle of the trench than someone sank into the trench. He looked after the boy. He´s a merman. Bilbo could see this and he wanted to help him, but suddenly he heard another voice. Calling for that merman. He looked once again to the body in the deep before he swam up to the other one. He seems like he´s a little bit lost and he wants to help him. Well maybe the merman needs his help... maybe... he doesn´t even want it? Who knows! But he wanted to try.

....

" _Can I help you?_ " Thorin looked over his back into the darkness of the trench and saw nobody.

"What?" Thorin tried to touch the one who spoke to him, but he reached nothing. "Can I help you! You are hurt!" someone came closer and asked once again if he could help. "Here. Take my hand. I think, that you are not used to be down here! Let me help you!" the person took Thorin´s hand. Thorin sighed. He foreign hand is so warm. It is so different to the cold of the trench. "My... my brother... Frerin... He fell into the trench, too! I need to find him! He needs help. He´s injured!" Thorin looked around and hit his head again against the rocks.

"At first I will bring you out of the trench, okay. After that I will help you to find your brother!" Thorin nodded and said: "Okay...".

"Come with me. Take my other hand and nothing will happen to you!" promised the foreign person and Thorin trusted him. He could feel the webbed between the fingers of the merman and that was something he never felt before. Mostly mermans and mermaids don´t have something like this. It feels foreign but he likes it. It is different and Thorin loves everything what´s different because the life in the palast is too normal and too boring.

"You are the crown prince, right?" asked the foreign merman. "Yes... I am... I... one moment... how can you see this? It´s totally dark down here!" Thorin doesn´t understands. "Oh, I live here. I can see you. My eyes are used to the dark and my body is used to the cold." explained the merman. "You live here? But... here is nothing. I cannot see you! Everything I see is the darkness. It´s even darker than my fin!" Thorin shook his head.

"Yeah I see your black fin. It´s really beautiful!" the merman laughed. "And your fin? Which color?" asked Thorin. "Oh... ehm... it´s not really a fin, but it´s red." the voice of the foreign merman was thin. He spoke every quiet. "Not really a fin? What do you mean? It´s has to be a fin..." said Thorin, but right after that he could see everything. He was out of the trench. "Oh by my fin... I am out of the trench! You brought me back and-" Thorin turned around and looked with wide eyes to the foreign merman who isn´t a merman.

"You... you are... are an octopus!" Thorin moves back and looks to him.

The red tentacles shines like rubies. All over his body are many symbols. Around his wrist, arms, on his shoulder, his hips and one is around his navel. It starts on his lower abdomen and they shine like diamonds. His curls weighed in the water. His big deep blue eyes are like the sea. Between the fingers he could see the webbed he felt before. It is red like the tentacles of the octopus. Thorin couldn´t believe that something so beautiful lives down there in a cold, dark trench.

The octopus moved back and said: "Oh, haha... yeah... a bloody abominable octopus. It´s okay. Just say it... it´s okay... it´s what I always hear! It´s... okay..." He looked down into the trench.

"I am going to search your brother! Stay here and be careful. The guard will attack you, when he will see you!" explained the octopus. "His name is Frerin, right? You said that before!" asked the octopus. Thorin nodded, "Yes, it is!" the octopus said nothing more and swam back into the dark. Thorin looked after him.

....

Deep in the darkness of the trench he looked for the crown prince brother. "Frerin?" he asked and looked around. Nothing. "Frerin? Can you hear me? Your brother is worried. I try to help him. He said, you´re injured." Bilbo swam over the ground of the trench and looked around. Many other octopus came out of their hiding place and looked to him. They whispered about him and they tried to figure out what he´s doing. He sighed and swam faster.

"Frerin where are-" he stopped. There is someone. He lay on the ground. It is a merman. "Frerin!" he swam to the merman and looked at him. He touched gently his shoulder and saw to his body. Many wounds. "Hey... wake up!" Bilbo tried everything, but Frerin doesn´t open his eyes. "Here. I will bring you back to your brother!" said Bilbo, still hoping that everything is okay. He took him on his arms and wanted to swim back to the crown prince, but suddenly...

"What are you doing?" Bilbo turned around. "Oh father. I... I help someone. That´s Frerin. He´s the brother of the crown prince!"

"I know who it is. But he doesn´t need your help. He can swim up by himself." Bungo Baggins looks angry to his son. "He´s injured. I will bring him back to his brother, and then I will come back!" Bilbo turned around to swim back to Thorin, but his father hold him back.

"Even his brother couldn´t help him. He´s dead! You know that... or can you feel his heartbeat?" asked his father. Bilbo looked down to Frerin´s face. "He... He´s sleeping. And... and I cannot feel his heartbeat because it´s cold down here. He isn´t used to this! And now, let me bring him back to his brother. I promised I would do this!" Bungo shakes his head over his son. "You will swim in the death!"

...

Thorin sits on the ground. He is afraid. He hopes that his brother is okay. That the shark will not come back and that the octopus will find his brother. He looks to the trench and suddenly he saw the octopus and his brother. "Frerin!" he swam to them and took his brother in his arms. "Frerin! Frerin! Wake up! Please!" he lay his brother on the ground and looked to the wounds. "The healers can help you! Just stay with me!" he turned around but there is nobody. The octopus is gone. Back into the trench without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you?" asked Thráin his son, after Thorin brought back an injured Frerin. Thorin didn´t answer. "WHERE?" screamed his father, and Thorin looked to the side. He cannot say that they were attacked by a shark in the near of a trench. His father will kill him! 

"THORIN! SAY IT! NOW!" his father is angry. He came closer and pulled at Thorin´s hair to force him to look at his father. Thorin looks to him. "We were in the near of the palace." Thorin answered and swallowed. "Nothing more, father!" promised Thorin. He hopes that his father will believe him, but his hope decreases more and more. "Thorin... I will ask you once again... where were you?" Thorin opens his mouth and-

"Stop it!" Thrór entered the coronation hall and looks to his son, Thráin. "Let him go. Don´t you see, that you torture him? He nearly lost his life, his brother is injured. The healers don´t know what to do and you scream at him, like if it´s his fault!" "It is his fault!" said Thráin and let Thorin go. Immediately Thorin swam out of the coronation hall into his room. He didn´t saw how his grandfather looked after him. He is too afraid to lose his brother.

...

"What´s your problem?" Thrór doesn´t understands his son. He is so mean to Thorin. "Why are you that mean to your own son?" he asked. "I thought you would be proud! He´s so brave and you don´t see it!" Thrór sighs. "Thorin isn´t my son. He´s too soft. He will not be a good king! I wish he would be injured, not Frerin!" Thrór couldn´t believe what his son said about Thorin. "One day... you will regret that you said something like this Thráin... remember my words!"

...

Thorin sighs. His father is always like this. He´s proud of Frerin and disappointed in Thorin. He could do everyything he wants but it would never be enough. Never. Since their mother died many years ago, he is nothing in his fathers eyes.

"Thorin?!" he looked to the door of his room. His sister. He smiles and wraps his arms around her little body. "Where´s Frerin?" asked Dís. "He´s sleeping. I wasn´t strong enough to save him." Thorin tries to smile. "Do you want to visit him?" he asked and Dis nods. "Yes!" 

"Okay... let´s swim!" he takes her hand and swam with her to their brothers room. The guards looked at them, and let them enter the room.

The healers looked up. "Prince Thorin, princess Dís." Someone came to them and tried to smile. "He´s hurt. We need more time to see what we can do for him. But don´t worry. He´s strong!" Thorin looked to him. "Can I see him?" asked the crown prince. The healer nods. Thorin put Dís down. "Stay here, please!" he gave her a kiss on the forehead before he swam to his brother. He lay a hand on Frerin´s cheek and whispers: 

"Frerin. Please, if you can hear me... promise me that you will come back! I need you. Dís needs you!" he bite his lips and kissed Frerin´s forehead. "Be strong. You need to meet someone! He´s the most beautiful being ever. He´s an octopus. He came out of the trench. He heard your call. You will like him. He saved you! He saved me. After the shark attacked us... attacked you he found you. You fell into the trench. I tried to find you but it was too dark. Can you imagine? He lives there. He can see in the dark and down there in the trench it´s so cold, but his hands, his body is so warm." Thorin sighs and looks around. He ils alone in the room. The healers left the room to give him time with his brother. "Stay strong!" whispered the crown prince and left the room.

"Thorin, what did he said?" asked Dís. "He said, he´s okay, and he hopes that you are alright! He said, you should watching over me." he smiles and Dís laughs. "Oh yeah, that sounds like Frerin!" she wraps his little arms around Thorin´s neck. "Do you want to play with me?" asked Dís and Thorin shakes his head. "Later. Now at first I need to talk with grandfather, then I will come to you to play with you! Prepare everything!" he smiles. Dís noded and swam into her room. Thorin looked after her. Then he swam into his own room and closed his eyes for a moment. 

His heart beat is so fast. He feels weak and he needs help. He needs to find that octopus. At least he wants to say thank you, that he found them. That he brought him out of the trench. That he searched Frerin and brought him back to Thorin. He left without saying a word. He needs to see him again.

...

Thorin sat on his bed when he heard a noise at the door. "Can I come in?" asked his grandfather. "Yes, of course. I´ve waited for you!" said the young merman and looks to his grandfather. "Is he still mad?" asked Thorin. "Well, yes... you know him!" Thrór sighs. He sat next to his grandchild and looked around. "But don´t worry my dear Thorin. I am on your side. Always. No matter what your father says!"

"Grandfather... can I talk to you about something... important?" Thorin looks to him. "It´s very important! I need to tell you something!" Thorin looks around. "Please... it´s a secret. Don´t say it to my father!". "Not a word! I promise! What´s wrong?" Thrór sat down on Thorin´s bed. "Frerin... Frerin and I, we were at a trench. Frerin wanted to know what´s down there and suddenly a huge shark attacked him. He saved my life and it´s my fault that he´s injured. Dad is right. It´s all my fault! He fell into the trench and I wanted to reach him in time, but I lost him in the darkness!" explained Thorin and looks to his grandfather. He looks concerned at his grandchild. 

"You lost him in the darkness of the trench? Don´t blame yourself for it! I know, they are deep and cold. They are dark and you will never know what´s around you!" said Thrór. Thorin nods. "I met someone there. He said he lives there. He can see in the darkness. His body is warm although around him is the cold. He helped me to find the way out of the trench after I´ve lost my way and he found Frerin and brought him back to me!"

Thrór looked to Throin. "Who was it?" asked Thorin´s grandfather.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where were you?" asked Thráin his son, after Thorin brought back an injured Frerin. Thorin didn´t answer. "WHERE?" screamed his father, and Thorin looked to the side. He cannot say that they were attacked by a shark in the near of a trench. His father will kill him! 

"THORIN! SAY IT! NOW!" his father is angry. He came closer and pulled at Thorin´s hair to force him to look at his father. Thorin looks to him. "We were in the near of the palace." Thorin answered and swallowed. "Nothing more, father!" promised Thorin. He hopes that his father will believe him, but his hope decreases more and more. "Thorin... I will ask you once again... where were you?" Thorin opens his month and-

"Stop it!" Thrór entered the coronation hall and looks to his son, Thráin. "Let him go. Don´t you see, that you torture him? He nearly lost his life, his brother is injured. The healers don´t know what to do and you scream at him, like if it´s his fault!" "It is his fault!" said Thráin and let Thorin go. Immediately Thorin swam out of the coronation hall into his room. He didn´t saw how his grandfather looked after him. He is too afraid to lose his brother.

...

"What´s your problem?" Thrór doesn´t understands his son. He is so mean to Thorin. "Why are you that mean to your own son?" he asked. "I thought you would be proud! He´s so brave and you don´t see it!" Thrór sighs. "Thorin isn´t my son. He´s too soft. He will not be a good king! I wish he would be injured, not Frerin!" Thrór couldn´t believe what his son said about Thorin. "One day... you will regret that you said something like this Thráin... remember my words!"

...

Thorin sighs. His father is always like this. He´s proud of Frerin and disappointed in Thorin. He could do everyything he wants but it would never be enough. Never. Since their mother died many years ago, he is nothing in his fathers eyes.

"Thorin?!" he looked to the door of his room. His sister. He smiles and wraps his arms around her little body. "Where´s Frerin?" asked Dís. "He´s sleeping. I wasn´t strong enough to save him." Thorin tries to smile. "Do you want to visit him?" he asked and Dis nods. "Yes!" 

"Okay... let´s swim!" he takes her hand and swam with her to their brothers room. The guards looked at them, and let them enter the room.

The healers looked up. "Prince Thorin, princess Dís." Someone came to them and tried to smile. "He´s hurt. We need more time to see what we can do for him. But don´t worry. He´s strong!" Thorin looked to him. "Can I see him?" asked the crown prince. The healer nods. Thorin put Dís down. "Stay here, please!" he gave her a kiss on the forehead before he swam to his brother. He lay a hand on Frerin´s cheek and whispers: 

"Frerin. Please, if you can hear me... promise me that you will come back! I need you. Dís needs you!" he bite his lips and kissed Frerin´s forehead. "Be strong. You need to meet someone! He´s the most beautiful being ever. He´s an octopus. He came out of the trench. He heard your call. You will like him. He saved you! He saved me. After the shark attacked us... attacked you he found you. You fell into the trench. I tried to find you but it was too dark. Can you imagine? He lives there. He can see in the dark and down there in the trench it´s so cold, but his hands, his body is so warm." Thorin sighs and looks around. He ils alone in the room. The healers left the room to give him time with his brother. "Stay strong!" whispered the crown prince and left the room.

"Thorin, what did he said?" asked Dís. "He said, he´s okay, and he hopes that you are alright! He said, you should watching over me." he smiles and Dís laughs. "Oh yeah, that sounds like Frerin!" she wraps his little arms around Thorin´s neck. "Do you want to play with me?" asked Dís and Thorin shakes his head. "Later. Now at first I need to talk with grandfather, then I will come to you to play with you! Prepare everything!" he smiles. Dís noded and swam into her room. Thorin looked after her. Then he swam into his own room and closed his eyes for a moment. 

His heart beat is so fast. He feels weak and he needs help. He needs to find that octopus. At least he wants to say thank you, that he found them. That he brought him out of the trench. That he searched Frerin and brought him back to Thorin. He left without saying a word. He needs to see him again.

...

Thorin sat on his bed when he heard a noise at the door. "Can I come in?" asked his grandfather. "Yes, of course. I´ve waited for you!" said the young merman and looks to his grandfather. "Is he still mad?" asked Thorin. "Well, yes... you know him!" Thrór sighs. He sat next to his grandchild and looked around. "But don´t worry my dear Thorin. I am on your side. Always. No matter what your father says!"

"Grandfather... can I talk to you about something... important?" Thorin looks to him. "It´s very important! I need to tell you something!" Thorin looks around. "Please... it´s a secret. Don´t say it to my father!". "Not a word! I promise! What´s wrong?" Thrór sat down on Thorin´s bed. "Frerin... Frerin and I, we were at a trench. Frerin wanted to know what´s down there and suddenly a huge shark attacked him. He saved my life and it´s my fault that he´s injured. Dad is right. It´s all my fault! He fell into the trench and I wanted to reach him in time, but I lost him in the darkness!" explained Thorin and looks to his grandfather. He looks concerned at his grandchild. 

"You lost him in the darkness of the trench? Don´t blame yourself for it! I know, they are deep and cold. They are dark and you will never know what´s around you!" said Thrór. Thorin nods. "I met someone there. He said he lives there. He can see in the darkness. His body is warm although around him is the cold. He helped me to find the way out of the trench after I´ve lost my way and he found Frerin and brought him back to me!"

Thrór looked to Throin. "Who was it?" asked Thorin´s grandfather.


End file.
